The Curse of the Park
by Invader Zinn
Summary: When Mordecai reads a strange book then the park is haunted by a creature that even the imortal Skips does not understand. WHOA! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? my first real story
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. Sorry about not keeping up to date with my questionnaire. It's kind of overwhelming and is on hold right now. So I don't own regular show or any of the characters inside it except for my OC's and I don't own the song or title "Angel with a Shotgun"

It was another morning at the park. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and everyone was out doing their jobs. Except for Mordecai and Rigby. They weren't even at the park! They were in the coffee shop. It was their day off on that sunny day and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Except to Mordecai. He had been drinking his coffee, discussing the commercials on TV, when Margaret had come over to him really excited, holding a book.

"Mordecai! Hey, Mordecai!"

"Hey, Margaret. Whats up?"

"Have you read Angel With A Shotgun?"

"No….. whats that?"

"It's the most popular book in town, dummy! I just got a copy today!"

"That's great! Is it good?"

"Yeah! I totally think you should read it! Maybe someone at the park can loan it to you. I would, but I haven't finished it yet."

"That's cool. I'll see if someone at the park has a copy."

"Alright. See you later, Mordecai."

"See you later, Mordecai! You should totally read this book, Mordecai," Rigby said in a mocking tone. "Dude! I have never even seen you read! That thing looked like it was 600 pages! Your still gonna read it though! Do you even kn- HEY!" Rigby jumped up on his stool as Mordecai ran out the door….. leaving Rigby to pay for the coffee. :o

Hope you guys like it so far. i know it was kinda short but whatever. i usally make a face at the end to show the character that was just used face.


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! CHAPTER 2! Again I don't own regular show or its characters. Don't own the title or song Angel with a Shotgun. I also don't own the song and title angel of darkness.

Mordecai flopped on the couch exhausted. He had just run about 2 miles finding each and every park worker to find the book. Nobody had the book except for Muscle Man and he wasn't about to borrow something from him. -.-'

So when Rigby had walked into the living room grumpily, he was glad to see him. Yet Rigby on the other hand, wasn't.

"Hey! Rigby!"

"…YOU LEFT ME THERE!"

"I know, I know. Im sorry. I was just in a huge rush to get the book which nobody seems to have."

"I had the worst time! After paying for YOUR coffee, I walked outside to head to the VCR store to rent some movies. I was then rudely shoved from behind, fell into a puddle, and stepped on! Then when I finally got to the store, it was closed for the day! Then someone shoved me again, I nearly got run over by a car, fell into another puddle, and saw some kids setting a sheep on fire! How do you even get a sheep!? Oh, and before you rudely left me, I was going to tell you, I own the book your looking for."

Mordecai stared dumbly at Rigby as the realization dawned on him. He again felt the aching pains in his legs and groaned.

"I will lend it to you…. Under some conditions…. You have to buy me a video game, owe me a solid, and rent me 3 VCRs."

"WHAT!? THAT'S RIDICULOS!? NO WAY!"

"Fine. I guess you don't get to read that book and have another reason to talk to Margert."

"Ugh. Fine! Just give me the book."

"Hmph. Hmph."

As Rigby led the way up the stairs chattering excitedly about the video game Mordecai was going to buy him, Mordecai imagend him and Margert discussing the book, then making out. He was so deep in though, he didn't notice the shadowy shape of a girl floating on the wall. Here, Rigby said as he handed him the book. Mordecai broke out of his daydream, took the book, sat on his bed, and started reading.

As we all know, angels are creatures of good and demons are of evil. Yet one angel made the greatest sacrifice that gave up her purity and damned her forever… for nothing…..

The whole day, Mordecai read that book. Sure, he took eating and bathroom breaks, but otherwise he never put down the book. And just as the sun was setting, he finished the book. And for some strange reason decided to read the author biography.

The author of this book is unknown. She lived in an apartment near Raluger Park. 3 days after the complition and publation of the book, lond bangs were found her apartment. The cops came over to investigate and found her dead with no identification (neighbors had all moved or were also dead). She had been shot several times in the chest and was presumed to have gone crazy and thought the character "Curse" in the book had come to kill her.

Whoa, thought Mordecai. He sat back against the wall and reviewed the book in his head. An angel had fallen in love with a mortal, yet surprisingly nothing was wrong with that. One day a war had fallen between heaven and hell, and as most of her comrades she fought on, a shotgun as her weapon. When the war was over and the angels won, she went to visit her love, and discovered he had fallen in love with another mortal. She then killed both of them and was condemmed to hell. In heaven she was called the Angel of Darkness. In hell she was Curse. What a cool book, he thought. Strange, but cool. He dropped the book next to him as Rigby came in the room.

"You done?"

"Yeah."

"Wasn't it stupid! I read part of the end. I am sure if we turn to the right page, and said Figli delle tenebre, it will open a portal to our world. Yeah right!" Rigby snatched the book, open to a random page, and shouted "FIGLI DELLE TENEBRE!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, a woman's scream filled the air. All of the windows in the hosue suddenly exploded inward and the doors flew off their hindges. The book glew a deep red and children's screams were added to the woman's. Yet they weren't screams of terror. They were a mix of delight and battle cries. Thousands of black shapes suddenly burst out of the book in a collum of unidentified creatures. Suddenly in the mass, a woman reached out to Rigby calmly. She took his face in her hands and was about to kiss him when Mordecai snatched the book and threw it across the room. The woman shrieked in displeasure and dissappered into the mass of shapes.

"Demon's Kiss. How they suck out your soul." Mordecai said frightened. Rigby just stood their dumbly staring. Then as quick as it started, it stopped. The windows suddenly were fixed, the doors back on their hindges, and everything seemed to be normal.

"Hey Mordecai… Did you ever notice the strangest things happen to us…"


End file.
